Haru Chōjin
Intro Appearance Not much is known about his physical appearance due to the fact that clothing covers his whole body. The only thing that is known is that he has red eyes. Hikari wears a skeletal mask, he also wears a black cloak that reaches his ankles. The hood of the cloak is usually up so that people can't see his hair. For pants, he wears plain long black pants, and for a shirt he wears a long sleeve black shirt. Hikari has bandages that go from his elbows to the tip of his finger tips. Personality Hikari is a really mysterious character. No one can figure him out. One moment he is being a hero and the next he is a sadistic monster. His goals are also unknown. The only thing that is known about him is that he cherishes his sister and other mutants. Hikari's intelligence is average for someone his age. His wisdom however is a different story. According to the rumors Hikari's wisdom matches Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. This rumor hasn't been proven but judging from Hikari's actions it isn't completely unbelievable. Demon VS Hero Like every living being, Hikari has a malicious alter-ego and a inner hero. Except his malicious alter-ego and inner hero are a lot stronger then others and they aren't just part of his subconscious like others are. They are as real as himself. They don't provide him with extra strength but they do control his personality. His malicious alter-ego and inner hero have fought each other their whole life. The times when the malicious alter-ego has had the upper hand are the times when Hikari has been a sadistic monster. The times when the hero has one, is when Hikari has been relatively nice. If the demon were to win, Hikari will be as evil as The Devil himself. If the hero were to win, Hikari might become as normal as a mutant can get. When, Yuno did some research about the two beings inside of Hikari she came across a shocking realization. Yuno came across a story about a young boy who told everyone that a tiger and a dragon were always fighting in his dreams. The boy said that, that's all he dreams about and if he closes his eyes and concentrates enough he can still see them fighting. Sometimes they would change form, but the two creatures would always be opposite from each other. In Chinese physiophy Yin is shown as a tiger and Yang is shown as a dragon. The young boy had the manifestation of Yin and Yang inside of him and this time, it's Hikari that has these two beings. Background Abilities: Ninjutsu Hikari's ninjutsu skills are decent but it isn't prodigy level. Hikari doesn't care that much about his ninjutsu skills because he hardly uses ninjutsu. The only reason why he would use ninjutsu is if that jutsu would help further his kenjutsu skills. * Nature Transformation Genjutsu Hikari genjutsu skills are also decent but he doesn't use it often because he favors kenjutsu. The only reason why Hikari would even consider genjutsu is if he doesn't have any other options. Taijutsu Taijutsu is the only other skill besides kenjutsu that he bothered to train in. The reason is obvious, if Hikari's taijutsu skills are pitiful then his kenjutsu skills would be as well. Kenjutsu Hikari has superhuman sword skills and instincts. Hikari is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. Hikari is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill. Allowing him to perform feats such as destroy large objects or areas or cutting through hard materials such as steel or even holding back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. Hikari is also able to operate with little or no effort and deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what he wants. Hikari's incredibly fast weapon control may allow him to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. His kenjutsu skill isn't limited to just one sword, Haru is able to wield two swords just as easily. Other info * Accelerated Healing Factor Hikari can rapidly regenerate, in other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues. The rate and amount is a lot greater then the average human. The limits of his self-healing ability is unknown. He is generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state due to this ability. * Contaminant Immunity Hikari is immune to most known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. * Agelessness Hikari never ages, and as a result, he stays young forever. Because of this, he will always be at his physical prime. He is still vulnerable to everything else that would affect other beings, from disease to mortal wounds. * Superhuman Strength Hikari's strength far surpass humans and what a normal human can do through training alone. Hikari's strength is one of the main reasons why his skill in kenjutsu is so great. The exact limits of his strength are unknown but it has been shown that he can stop a chakra enhanced punch with just one hand. * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Lung Capacity * Supernaturally Dense Tissue Hikari's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body that humans would usually not be able to. * Heat And Radiation Resistance Hikari is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort and Hikari is able to resist radiation to a certain extend. That extend is unknown. * Self Sustenance Hikari's physical needs are greatly reduced. These needs include sleep/rest, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects and their lack. Hikari is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. * Super Charged Brain Activity * Enhanced Wisdom Hikari possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true combined with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Meaning that Hikari can tell if he is in a genjutsu as well as any donuts user without the use of special eyes. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. * Prehensile Tongue Hikari is able to make his tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. * Enhanced Senses Hikari has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than the average human. * Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision Hikari's vision is a lot clearer then humans. He is able to see ultraviolet light, allowing him to see the world in it's entirety. Hikari also has infrared vision, allowing him to see temperature variations in objects and environment. Hikari can turn his infrared vision on and off at will. Fangs and Claws * Infection/Virus Natural And Celestial Energy Detection: As Inhumans adapted to the harsh environment, they developed a unique sense by evolution that allowed them to detect the natural and celestial energies around them. Part in the story Part one ''' Hikari was asleep in a bed as he dreamed. In the dream world he was sitting in a grassy field. Hikari's dream self, having glanced at his palms, and noticed there was an Yin symbol on his left palm, and Yang on his right, respectively. Being cloaked in Yin energy, and having his body teem with Yang power, his avatar looked up and saw two wolves were fiercely battling. The wolves seemed to be complete opposites, one pitch black, and the other pure white. All throughout their struggle in fighting one another, they seemed to be shifting into different beings: One into a tiger, whereas the other one was now a dragon. The transformations became more and more frequent, another notable sight Hikari managed to catch a glimpse of was the two entities manifesting as a slender, fair gray-skinned woman with long, pitch black hair, and a dress so voluminous and of such a nuance it blended in with the nearby shadows, whereas the other was a tall, well-built, blonde male with a rather peculiar choice of hairstyle, wearing a sort of toga, with a bow in one hand and a cithara in the other. Zeus and Hades. Madara and Hashirama. Indra and Ashura. Hagoromo and Hamura. Senju and Uchiha. Each time they transformed they were opposites. After the two beings 100th transformation, Haru finally woke up. '''Part two Trivia * His appearance is based off of an SAO character named Death Gun. * Futsunushi is the god of swords in Japanese mythology. Gallery Quotes "In order for a phoenix to be reborn there needs to be ashes..." -Haru reveals his goal to his sister.